Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 August 2015
11:57 In my opinion, that's not an insult of any kind. 11:57 hm 11:57 *Runs from hiyo* 11:57 I wouldnt say that hux 11:57 NEWP. 11:57 *chases chica* 11:57 COME ON! 11:57 and it would be taken as one btw :) 11:57 show me! 11:58 I'll never tell anyone except everyone! 11:58 no one trusts you, hiyo 11:58 Hiyo, you contradicted yourself.. 11:58 She'll tell you and the whole chat will see it :3 11:58 btw, tell him bout what? 11:58 Chica please tell me in pm 11:59 You mean Her if your describing Hiyo 11:59 Ey lmao 11:59 sorry 11:59 Hiya Marie! 11:59 Np 11:59 http://i.imgur.com/MtYEbNf.png 11:59 Fancy kitties. 11:59 I was born 11:59 Foxy Oh, youre avatar looks p*ssed at someone 11:59 Under a water 12:00 Da Fuck is going on in MKX 12:00 Bang 12:00 hm 12:00 Foxy, well bang ok? 12:00 But 12:00 We'll* 12:00 You should look at ze blog I made 12:00 http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Springy_Boy/DAAAAAYUM! 12:00 Dammit 12:00 Shadow 12:00 Are ye a guy? 12:00 Wuts it t' u 12:00 Fuck this shit i'm out 12:01 I am neither :^D 12:01 Uh oh. Nightmare Lockjaw confirmed. 12:01 Yee. 12:01 Lets see 12:01 Mangled 12:01 MY MAIN ACCOUNT IS BACK! 12:01 WOOT! 12:01 Sam 12:01 YEAH! 12:01 Your not first. 12:01 Hi Mangled! 12:01 Mangled. 12:01 CELEBRATORY NOISES! 12:01 Mangled 12:01 Pls 12:01 Sorry, but I'm gonna ask to give me your account back 12:01 I have a headache already 12:02 Good mangled 12:02 Okay sorry. 12:02 I'll calm down now. 12:02 * PierrotEclipse stands next to Springy * 12:02 gtg bye 12:02 Thank you. 12:02 * PierrotEclipse pokes him with a trumpet....then plays said trumpet * 12:02 * Pirate Foxy3 rubs his temples 12:02 Does anyone here have Payday 2? 12:02 I'll return after this messages 12:02 gtg bye 12:02 Nooope 12:02 It's a fucking joke. Take it. (dealwithitcupcake) 12:02 see you all tommorow 12:02 sketch pm 12:03 Bye Mangly. 12:03 * Shadow Bonnie 5 pokes sam 12:03 That is a gaint 12:03 A 12:03 nus 12:03 A nus? 12:03 Foxy pls 12:03 Yes. 12:03 Shadow pls 12:03 Sam 12:03 Foxy pls 12:03 me = noob, how do you pm? 12:03 You know you want it 12:03 * Pirate Foxy3 gives Sam an apple 12:04 There i knew you wanted the Apple 12:04 Phantom 12:04 * SamanthaLovesPie110 Makes apple pie with it. 12:04 hm 12:04 Who do you wish to PM with? 12:04 There 12:04 Rainbo, why the alt??? Ur main password scrambled? 12:04 Maybe 12:04 i just want to know for futer reference 12:04 Crystal 12:04 k 12:05 hello 12:05 and Synth 12:05 I am very happy naw. 12:05 Welcome. 12:05 Hi 12:05 To the Chat of chat's 12:05 The craziest Chat ever 12:05 Hi Foxy. 12:05 *pokes crystal 12:05 Prepare your anus 12:05 *ANGUS! 12:05 God Dammit! 12:06 *pokes back shadow bonnie 5 :3 12:06 * Pirate Foxy3 dies 12:06 Thank you Gaben 12:06 Your welcome 12:06 For putting payday 2 on steam. 12:06 * Shadow Bonnie 5 pokes back crystal :3 12:06 Oh, wait 12:06 And making it have a Weekend deal. 12:06 *flies up 12:06 ...lucky, people can fly 12:06 * Pirate Foxy3 hugs Crystal 12:06 JILLIPS! 12:06 MANGLED 12:06 YOU HAVE YOUR ACCOUNT BACK 12:06 I HAVE MY ACCOUNT BACK 12:07 JINX 12:07 YOU OWE ME A SODA 12:07 Perfect timing 12:07 MMMPH! 12:07 Or lemonade. 12:07 how can you hug me when i'm flying? lol 12:07 c: 12:07 Simple tutorial on PMing: 12:07 Find the person you wish to PM with in the user lis on the right side of the screen. 12:07 Left click them. You should see a small menu pop up. 12:07 Click the "Private Message" button. If done correctly, you should be in a new chat-screen. 12:07 Simply type what you wish to say, and let the PMing commence! 12:07 (Apologies for wall) 12:07 Logic 12:07 I thank the lord gaben. 12:07 WHOA WALL 12:07 Pierrot 12:07 Oops ^^; 12:07 gtfo 12:07 That literally scared me. 12:07 * Shadow Bonnie 5 trys to fly but falls 12:07 Ow 12:07 Now! 12:07 * SamanthaLovesPie110 throws a can at Jillips. 12:07 * Mangledmeddlingmetal throws lemonade at Jillips. 12:07 Nice timing 12:07 ...Samantha. JINX HER. 12:07 For the Deal on one of my Favorite games. 12:07 mmmph! 12:07 Foxy, I was trying to help Phantom 12:07 Jink 12:07 MAKE HER OWE YOU A SODA. 12:07 Ever. 12:07 * Crystalium sits on a cloud 12:07 Mangled, Mangled, Mangled 12:08 * Shadow Bonnie 5 sits on a wall then 12:08 mmmrrph. 12:08 * Pirate Foxy3 jumps off cliff 12:08 I wish I was physic :3 12:08 No regrets! 12:08 Kidding 2015 08 21